Breathing
by Tygershark
Summary: A serial rapist has escalated to murder and it's a race against time to stop him before he kills again. Horatio and Calleigh are forced to go undercover to stop him. Don't forget to send feedback, it's just good karma.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breathing

Author: Tygershark

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami. The only things in the story that belong to me are the villain and a couple of small characters.

Rating: T to slight M, adult themes and some violence, neither are overly graphic and some language.

Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh

* * *

><p>Summary: Tonight on CSI Miami<p>

"What have we got Frank?" (Flash to Horatio pulling off sunglasses.)

"Two DB's one male, one female. Looks similar to the others." (Flash to Alexx examining a body.)

"I will NOT have any member of my team placed in jeopardy." (Flash to an angry Horatio.)

"Calleigh, will you dance with me?" (Flash to Horatio and Calleigh dancing.)

A serial rapist has escalated to murder and it's a race against time to stop him before he kills again. Horatio and Calleigh are forced to go undercover to stop him.

A/N I haven't been to Miami in a very long time so please forgive any geographical mistakes. Of course the specific places mentioned are completely fictional

* * *

><p>Why does anyone do the things they do? It has been said that the two biggest motivators for most people are money and sex. From the dawn of time people have done things to get both or either. But what happens when one is motivated by neither? All his life this man had avoided the commonplace, the cliché but most importantly everything he did had to be worthy of his efforts.<p>

So he did dreadful things, terrifying things but he did them motivated not by money, nor sex, nor any other reason except absolute impulse. He had no need for money or sex; put simply he did the things he did because he was compelled to.

He stepped out into the ink black night, his cassock-style coat hugging his frame like a lover. He'd been much occupied with business concerns and he could ill afford to allow his father's company pilot itself for any amount of time. Inattention could prove disastrous both financially and personally. It was that very business that not only provided for his lifestyle, but the care of his invalid brother. Not that he would ever acknowledge having such a brother, indeed he had not laid eyes on Simon for years.

XXXXXXXX

Lt. Horatio Caine strode purposefully towards the latest crime scene, followed closely by his partner on the case Calleigh Duquesne; he could never think of her as a subordinate. She was his equal in every way that mattered she was strong, astoundingly intelligent, and more than capable. Over the years he had come to rely on her instincts as much as his own. If this crime scene was as bad as those previous he was going to need those instincts.

Calleigh hadn't been with him on the last one; she had been tied up in the ballistics lab. This time out Eric was the one mired in work at the lab and Ryan was finishing the trace comparisons from the last two victims. When the call came in the two of them grabbed their gear and hurried to Horatio's Hummer.

He was grateful to have this intuitive woman at his side; there would be that much less pressure because there would be less of a need to communicate his thoughts to her. Early on in their working relationship they began communicating more by sight than speech. She was able to read him better than anyone he'd ever worked with before. Being able to anticipate the other's movements had saved them in more ways than one. Horatio had long since given up trying to analyze it now he just accepted it as the norm for them.

"What have we got Frank?" He said pulling off his ever-present sunglasses and placing them around his neck.

"Two DB's one male, one female, a jogger on the beach found the man and called it in. Alexx is already with the body, looks like they were out for a night on the town. Looks similar to the others."

"All except for the corpses, that's not like the others."

"I gotta bad feeling that this is the same guy sex crimes has been after. It might be that he's escalated but you'll be the one to tell us that."

"The evidence will tell us that." Horatio moved towards where Alexx was doing her initial exam of the male victim, as Tripp went to question the jogger further.

The high pitched hum and pop of Calleigh's flash lit up the early morning air throwing her grizzly subject into stark contrast.

"Where's the second victim Alexx?"

"Over there." She stabbed a finger towards a beach cabana some fifty yards away.

"Ok so what can you tell me?"

"Judging from the lividity he was killed right here, that with the body temp and the fact that rigor has started tells us the time of death was between 11:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m. Not a nice way to end your evening was it sugar?" Alexx tenderly pushed back the victim's dark curls from a battered and bloody face.

"Alexx did you find evidence of a gunshot or stabbing?"

"Not in a cursory exam, no strangulation or suffocation either. I'll know more after the post but if you want an educated guess I'd say this poor baby was beaten to death."

"Normally I'd say we don't guess but in this case I tend to agree with you."

"Took a lot of rage to do this kind of damage Horatio."

At this point Calleigh came up to the pair. "The witness didn't see or hear anything, this area is pretty deserted after midnight. Maybe our vics were looking for a little privacy."

Horatio nodded, "Along with our killer."

XXXXXXXX

"Frank I won't agree to this, and you can tell them it's not going to happen," growled Horatio, his normally calm, even tone rising. He hardly ever yelled but if the look in his eyes was any indication he was dangerously close to erupting.

"Horatio I understand your position on this…"

Horatio cut him off as he all but spat out the words. "I will NOT have any member of my team placed in jeopardy." His jaw snapped shut suddenly cutting off whatever else he might have said.

If Tripp noticed the abrupt stop he didn't show it. "Look the sex crimes division was after this perp for weeks. The media is all over this and now he's moved up to murder."

Horatio knew the suspect was dangerous and had escalated. The first four couples were in rough shape but physically they had survived the attack, not so with the latest victims. Although he was almost consumed with wanting to catch this guy what Tripp was suggesting terrified him to the core.

Before Horatio could make another objection Tripp launched a precision attack. "Listen Horatio I know what you're going to say but think a minute. Four young women brutally raped and four men just bashed on the head. Now couple five; the man beaten unrecognizable and left to die. The girl repeatedly raped, beaten and also left to die. You know this scum is just going to keep going unless we stop him."

Horatio didn't need to be told; the brutality of the attacks was emblazoned across his mind. Five couples assaulted; picked seemingly at random, the first were tourists from Cleveland, the second visiting from the panhandle, the next were Miami college students, and then a couple visiting from Chicago. The last were a local business owner and his fiancée. What they all had in common was that the women were similar in appearance; they were all attacked after a romantic night on the town, and they were all assaulted on the waterfront.

"Frank no one has worked harder than my team, they have given everything they have. What you're asking me to do is risk one of them and I don't feel it's necessary. I'm entitled to know why it has to be one of my people? There are other officers."

"Horatio sex crimes division tried to set this guy up, he didn't even nibble at the bait. She may be a CSI but she's had the same training that we all have, and she's just as qualified as anyone else I can think of, maybe better. The key is the women they have all been small, beautiful, and blonde."

As he said this, the door opened and Calleigh Duquesne, the unwitting object of their heated discussion, came into the room. "Beautiful and blonde? Now you boys wouldn't be talking about me would you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You might try speaking up because I think there's a little old lady in Jacksonville that didn't hear you."

Tripp cocked his head toward Calleigh. "Why don't we ask the lady herself? Let her make the decision."

Horatio took a step placing himself between Tripp and Calleigh. "I run this department and this request has to get through me and that is not going to happen."

Calleigh sidestepped him giving him a warning glance. "If this has anything to do with me I think you should be including me in the discussion and since I didn't get an invitation maybe it's a good thing I crashed this party."

Horatio tried to regain control of the situation. "Calleigh the discussion is over…"

"No Horatio I think it's just starting. Frank tell me what this is all about."

Tripp hesitated for a moment. Now that he was face to face with her he wasn't as sure of himself as he had been a moment ago. But there was no way he could back down now even if it was to protect this little fireball. There was only one person she would allow that privilege. If she so much as suspected one of the men she worked with was holding back to try to protect her… Well Tripp wasn't sure what she might do but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Look Calleigh we're up against the wall on this attacker. We've exhausted everything we can think of and the media is baying for blood; anyone's blood and now the guy has escalated I feel it's only a matter of time before there's another attack."

Horatio broke in with more objections, "Calleigh you don't have to do this." She just looked at him arching one eyebrow. He felt the look shoot straight to his gut making him twitch.

"Go on Frank," was all she said.

"We've tried sending in undercover officers but something about them this guy hasn't liked and didn't so much as take a nibble. I think you could be just the bait we need. If you'll help us we can get him before he hurts anyone else." Sensing that she was at least willing to listen he continued. "Now we'll take every precaution you won't have to worry, you just draw him out and we'll get him."

"What about back up?" She asked simply.

"Inside and outside of the club," said Tripp. "Another officer will be with you the whole time posing as your date."

Feeling that he had lost all control Horatio tried again in desperation. "Calleigh I cannot let you do this it's too dangerous." He was dangerously close to revealing way too much.

She turned to him and fixed another look on him and his stomach nearly jumped another summersault 'God Calleigh don't look at me like that,' his mind screamed.

She turned back to Tripp holding up a warning hand towards Horatio. "You were saying about back up?"

"Yeah we'll have two teams inside two outside and like I said I'll put my best man in with you."

Horatio cut him off. "That won't be necessary, I'll go with her."

Both Tripp and Calleigh turned to him in surprise. Well Tripp wasn't too surprised, he would have been shocked if sooner or later Horatio had not made that demand.

"That's the deal or there's no deal."

"Horatio you don't need protect me."

"I mean it Calleigh, if you go, then we go."

Instead of unleashing the tongue lashing he fully expected she just blasted him with one of her thousand watt smiles and said. "Why Horatio are you asking me out?"

Knocked totally off balance he could do nothing except blush furiously.

That was just too much for Tripp he moved to the door. "I'll just let you two hash that out, and I'll get my people ready. I'll be back to brief you once we're set"

As Tripp exited the room Horatio turned towards the strong willed young woman who once again had managed to leave him so completely floored. Neither said anything for a moment

"Calleigh I'm not comfortable with you going undercover."

"I know Horatio but Frank is right this attacker won't stop till we stop him."

"I just don't want something to go wrong." He said quietly

She smiled and shook her head slightly, "Don't worry you'll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"And if I can't?" His unspoken fear of a repeat of what happened to Speed was not lost on Calleigh.

"You've never let me down before, I'll take my chances." When he gave her the little shy smile that was so endearing she knew his fears while not completely overcome were at least had somewhat abated.

"So are we ok?" She asked.

He smiled, "No matter what 'we' will always be ok." She smiled at the emphasis. If there was one person she could always count on it would always be Horatio Caine.

"What about Frank?" She asked placing a soothing hand on his arm when she saw his features tighten almost imperceptibly, only she would have ever noticed it. "He's doing what he thinks is right, what I think you'd do if you were in his position. Don't be angry with him Horatio."

"Calleigh I just…" He stopped himself and put the remainder of his sentence with all the other words he'd never say.

"Ya know someone I respect once told me that an emotional response creates a blind spot. I don't ever want to become a blind spot for you."

Sometimes it was frightening how well she knew him, rather than risk revealing anything more than he already had he chose to simply agree and assure her she would not become a liability.

Later in the day both Horatio and Calleigh met with Tripp to go over all the details of their upcoming undercover assignment.

"Ok so we know that all of the attacks have occurred on a Friday night/Saturday morning and there are three possibilities on the club. The first is Fire & Ice; this place is a favorite of the jet set crowd and is also the last place couple number three was seen. The others were last at Ipanema and Timeless. We've determined that our best bet is sending you to Timeless on Friday night."

"That's one of the things I love about being a cop, ya get into the best places without reservations."

"Not entirely true in this case. Only the owner knows; we have to pose you two as ordinary patrons," offered Tripp.

"So how do we get in? I hear they have a waiting list," she asked.

"That would be Horatio's department," said Tripp.

"I got you a good table," replied Horatio

"You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Tripp cleared his throat. "Ok so the two of you get to the restaurant around 8:00 I'll have a team inside watching the crowd and to provide back-up if necessary. Then around 9:00 you go upstairs to the club there's gonna be two more teams watching your backs but they're not to interact with you in any way." Tripp paused here as if expecting at least a comment from Horatio. When none was offered he continued. All you have to do is act like the romantic couple this guy is looking for."

"That doesn't sound too hard," quipped Calleigh.

Tripp continued giving details right down to the approximate time the two should leave the club, the route they would take to the waterfront and possible secluded spots to use to lure the perp out into the open.

After Calleigh left to finish her other cases for the day Horatio made to leave but Frank called him back. "You know Horatio all these couples were having a romantic evening before they were attacked. It's got to look believable or this is going to be a snipe hunt"

"Just say what's on your mind Frank."

"All I'm sayin' is the two of you are gonna have to get pretty hot and bothered. You think can do that?"

"Frank."

"Ok it's none of my business but I'm just going to come out with it. It's not hard to see this thing between you and her so I gotta ask, can you do this if you have to walk away at the end?" Frank was never one to have heart-to-heart discussions with people and this was about the most uncomfortable conversation he'd had in a long time, right behind the one with his doctor about colon health. But he valued these two as more than colleagues, they were his friends, and he'd seen Horatio go through a lot.

"Don't worry Frank whatever happens is going to happen. Let's just make sure we get this bastard and it will have been worth it." Horatio then turned and walked back to his own office. He needed time to still his turbulent thoughts. He knew what the detective had been hinting at but Horatio would never admit to anyone except himself his doubts about whether or not he'd be able to cross that line ever so briefly and then walk back over it like it never happened. He would be playing with fire and he knew it.

The rest of the week passed in a series of abrupt jumps until finally, Friday arrived. Horatio had been hiding in his office throughout the afternoon trying to prepare himself mentally for what the evening would bring. Alternately terrified and excited at the prospect of a romantic evening with Calleigh Duquesne. Before he knew it she was standing at his office door.

"Hey there partner." She said lighting up his office with her presence. "If you don't mind I'm gonna leave a little early to get ready."

He looked up at her and gave her a small but anxious smile. "Come in and close the door please."

Calleigh looked at him with concern but said nothing.

"It's ok please I just…" He needed to talk to her but somehow he couldn't get the words out.

Sensing his difficulty Calleigh shut his door and came to sit across from him. Before he spoke, feeling this just wasn't a conversation to be having across the desk he came around to sit on the edge of the couch. Leaning down he braced his elbows on his knees, Calleigh laid a cool hand over his clasped ones. He looked nervous, and his eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Horatio talk to me," was all she said.

Her touch steadied him, he tilted his head to the side. "Calleigh I'm not sure about tonight."

"I though we had gotten past this, we'll have back up and you'll…" she said misinterpreting the source of his unease.

"No that's not it."

"You know you can tell me anything."

He nodded; he had always been able to open up to her. One of the few people outside of his confessor he could talk to freely. "You know I'd never willingly let anyone hurt you. But tonight we're going to have to be pretty free with each other in a way we never have before. I just want to be sure you're ok with that." He looked down now afraid of what he might see in her eyes. He was sure this was a non-issue for her, he had himself convinced that she couldn't possibly feel as he did and that all the touches and playful banter was just natural for her. Besides she was young and beautiful and next to her he felt like an old man.

What he couldn't know was that she was having thoughts along the same line. How was she going to be able to go through with it? It was like a starving person being led to the banquet table and being told she could have as much as she wanted but at midnight the feast would be over. Once it was the only thing she'd have to look forward to would be a slow starvation made worse by the memory of that one perfect night. But she now felt a glimmer of hope in the knowledge that he was uneasy as well. But as soon as the impression came to her she squelched it, telling herself that he didn't want to interfere in their working relationship.

Without betraying the riot of feelings inside her she squeezed his hands. "There's no one I trust more than you, and there's no one else I'd rather be partnered with on this."

Horatio nodded accepting that as assurance enough for the time being. "So you're headed out?"

"Yeah I finished the analysis on the bullets we recovered on the Hyatt case. Confirmed what we already knew, the suspect used a homemade silencer. Ditched the weapon, keeping the silencer was mistake number one."

"What was mistake two?" He asked automatically.

"Lying to you." At that she got up and prepared to leave, but turned as he spoke again.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"I'll be ready, don't forget Timeless has a dress code. I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXXXX

Promptly at 7:00 Horatio walked up the path to Calleigh's condo. He had bought her a bouquet of tulips but now he wished he hadn't. He looked for a place to get rid of them. It was just a spur of the moment thing he got hung up at a light and looked over and saw the flower shop, but now it felt awkward. Everything felt awkward; he had agonized over whether or not to wear a tie but decided it just made him feel old. Finally he settled on a charcoal suit and burgundy shirt. Driving his personal car made him feel out of place. In the riot of other thoughts he simply forgot to requisition another vehicle and knowing he couldn't possibly drive his police issue Hummer he had no choice but to drive his own.

Standing on the landing he took a breath, trying to steel himself, then hesitating just one more second he rang her doorbell.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh had rushed home knowing that by the time she got there she'd have little more than an hour to get ready. Why had she waited so late to leave the lab? Hair, makeup and dress in an hour there was no way. In what had to be a record for her she made it to her condo by 5:30 and began the furious dash to get ready for the evening of a lifetime.

Vaguely she was aware that she should have been more concerned about apprehending the suspect than she was about what dress to wear. More concerned about her own safety and Horatio's than about how she should wear her hair. In the end she picked out her black sleeveless dress with the curved and plunging neckline, with a pattern embroidered in black across the dress. Her hair she decided to wear loose with a little body put in with a controlled tousled look. She was putting the finishing touches to her lips with a slightly darker shade than she normally wore when the doorbell rang.

Knowing it had to be Horatio but checking the peephole anyway, more to give herself the chance to see him before he saw her. What she saw made her pulse quicken, he was still the same man, red hair neatly combed back, immaculate suit; but somehow he was different. She opened the door just as he looked up, what he saw took his breath away. Yet he just stood there drinking her in like a man lost in the desert.

"Hello Handsome."

"Hello yourself I..." He stopped and ducked his head shyly.

"Please come in." She was rewarded with a smile from him like she had rarely seen him give. A full smile, showing a perfect row of teeth. Musing that he hardly smiled like that because he probably didn't have much to smile about. "What were you going to say just now?" She asked as she led him into the living room.

"I… uh, nothing um… I was just going to say you look nice." He stammered.

"Just nice." She said playfully.

"No, I meant you look beautiful." Not knowing what else to do he handed her the flowers "I uh, I got these for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh Horatio they're lovely, that was very sweet of you. You just make yourself comfortable while I put them in water." She moved away towards the kitchen. "Why would I mind that you got me flowers?"

"Not that you'd mind exactly, it's just I'm a little old for such obvious high school boy cliches." He sat on the couch but got up again and crossed the room to look at the pictures on a table by the window. He picked up one picture that showed a very happy Calleigh in the embrace of a man he hoped was her brother. His index finger brushed her features longingly before he put the picture back down. He turned to sit down when Calleigh came into the room with the flowers tastefully arranged in a vase.

"Come here. You're neither old nor a schoolboy. You sir, are a gentleman." She said as she held her hands out to him welcoming him to sit with her on the couch.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Yes," he admitted grateful for her understanding.

"Good," she said, "You're not the only one. Everything will be fine once we get past this."

Horatio noticed she was still holding his hand, somehow that one gesture steadied him and eased the nervousness away. He reached up and caresses her cheek just as he had done her picture, pulling her gently to him; he tenderly kissed her cheek.

The scent of his cologne suddenly went straight to her head intoxicating her senses. A sharp, oriental, woody fragrance hazily reminding her of citrus, expensive tobacco and a background that she could only identify as Horatio. His own musk and the cologne seemed to conspire to turn her insides quivering.

"Feeling better," they both asked in unison and then burst out laughing. "It's good to see you laugh," she said. "We should work for more of that."

When Calleigh didn't say anything more Horatio asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Only if I get the first dance."

"You can have the whole dance card Handsome."

Taking her arm in his Horatio led her to his car, opening the door; and holding her hand as she slipped into the plush leather seat.

"Wow this is something, where did this come from?" She asked admiringly.

"It's mine I just don't get to use it that much." He said as he swung himself into the driver's seat.

"It fits you somehow."

"It makes me feel a little old."

"I don't see that, I think it's classy and it matches your suit."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that."

It was one of those unusual autumn nights that Miami infrequently received, the air had cooled as evening slowly stretched over the city. Although Miami traffic was typical for a Friday evening Horatio barely noticed the congestion as flashing taillights splashed across the rearview mirror. Again time seemed to do a strange hiccup and suddenly the waterfront lights were looming just ahead.

Horatio had not had a chance to try this restaurant yet but he had heard the glowing reviews praising everything from the service, the décor and especially the food. The Executive Chef was Italian and a native New Yorker to boot. Giving quite a few transplants an authentic taste of home. For Horatio Miami was home but it had been a long time since he'd eaten a meal that came close to good Italian fare that he missed. In spite of the circumstances he was looking forward to the first part of the evening at least. He very much wanted to give Calleigh a good time. They had never been together like this and if all they got was one night he was going to do his best to make it a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Looks like this story is getting quite a few hits but so far very few have posted feedback. However I want to thank those of you who have posted feedback. I really appreciate it. This is my first CSI Miami Fan Fic, but not my first foray into writing. I have really ** tried to get the characters down, and **put a lot of effort into getting the dialog to sound right based on how I interpret these characters. I'd really appreciate it if you take the time to read the story to drop me a line of feedback. Studies have shown that leaving feedback may contribute to thicker hair, increased energy, feelings of euphoria, lower cholesterol, whiter socks, shinier floors, and a possible decrease in embarrassing personal problems. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio offered her his arm as the Matre'di directed them to their table. 

"My god Horatio, this place is magnificent."

He smiled at her enjoyment as he sat down opposite her, taking her hand in his as he did so. "We're supposed to be having a romantic

evening," he said quietly at slight look of surprise.

"I had almost forgotten about the case."

"Well then let's just enjoy each other's company."

"I like the sound of that," she said as their waiter came toward them.

They talked while they looked over the menu and waited for their drinks. "Everything looks fantastic Horatio I don't know if I can decide."

"Well in that case do you trust me?" He asked, fixing a soft gaze on her.

"You know I do."

"I know you trust me with your life but what about your stomach?"

Calleigh put the menu down and regarded him with a sly glint in her eye. "Go for it Handsome."

Horatio turned to the waiter. "We'll start with the lobster cakes, the lady will have the panzanella, for the salad course and salmon lasagna with grilled vegetables."

"Excellent choice Sir, and for yourself?"

"The porcini mushroom salad, piccata de pollo and roman artichokes."

"That sounds adventurous." She said

"Still trust me?"

"Absolutely."

The Wine Steward came next, presenting Horatio with a cork and sample glass of wine. Horatio nodded his approval and directed the steward to decant it and send it out with their meal. In confusion Calleigh asked, "how did he know what to bring if you didn't order?" 

Horatio smiled, "I ordered it when I made the reservation. Enjoying Italian cuisine is a serious thing, they need time to chill it properly and it needs to breathe for a few minutes." 

Amazed at his forethought but still not completely buying his explanation she continued. "How did you pick the wine without knowing what we would eat?"

"Why else would I order for you? Besides I know you prefer white wine."

Unable to deny his logic Calleigh gave in, "ok so what are we drinking with dinner."

"Arnaldo Caprai Grecante '04."

"Which is?"

"A white dinner wine from the Umbria region of Italy."

"From the name I'd guess there's more to it than that, enlighten me."

He tilted his head smiling once again. "During the Renascence many wines were made using Grecante or Grechetto grapes. Montefalco's Grecante was one of the most prized. It is said that during the period, the head of the Village of Montefalco used to send the wine as a gift to princes and important clergymen."

"It sounds special," she observed.

"It is but I think the Vigneron might have felt more honored for his wine to be presented to you than to any Cardinal." 

At this, all Calleigh could manage was to blink away the sudden mist in her eyes. "Horatio, you overwhelm me, you have to stop that before I ruin my make up." She suddenly fanned her eyes, and beamed at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever received.

"Ok so no more overwhelming truths." Horatio reached across the table and once more took Calleigh's hand in his. "I'm afraid I wasn't exactly honest with you earlier."

"I don't follow."

"At your place when I told you that you looked nice."

"You didn't think I look nice?" She gave him a sly smile.

"No you look beautiful. I was going to tell you that everything else aside I've been looking forward to this, to being with you like this."

"We always could you know, we can do this again," she said tentatively. "That is if you want to…"

"Do you?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"I asked first."

He smiled. "Don't you want to wait to find out how this one goes? I might be a lousy date."

Calleigh laughed "I'll risk it, you've been a pretty good date so far."

The nervousness had long since faded into the background for both of them, replaced by a feeling of contentment. They fell into easy conversation, talking about everything except work. Horatio was totally captivated by her as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was deep in the story of the first time she fired a shotgun and the kick was enough to knock her to the ground. Suddenly unbidden the thought flashed across his mind, 'God what would it be like, the feel of those lips?' It was just a flicker of a lapse but knowing him as well as she did Calleigh noticed, she also noticed the look in his eyes, a look she couldn't quite define. She reached across the table and touched his cheek.

"Hey you still with me?"

He hesitated not answering at first, just relishing the cool touch of her hand for the briefest of moments before turning furiously red. Then spoke in a thick voice that sounded like scotch-soaked granite, "I'm right here Beautiful."

Whatever Calleigh was going to say died in her throat at the look in Horatio's bottomless eyes. Oh to fall into those depths she thought hazily.

They talked through the rest of the meal trading stories back and fourth, each story punctuated by long looks and one reaching out for the other's hand. By the time the desert course came around they had all but forgotten they were working a case.

"So you ready for desert?" He asked, really smiling again.

"No absolutely not, I couldn't eat another bite."

Horatio motioned the waiter to their table. "We'd like one Creme Brulee with two spoons please and two glasses of Mondavi Moscato d'Oro '02 if you have it. " He gave her a mischievous grin.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you think? Anyone seem to stand out to you?" She asked.

"Too soon to tell. Listen I want you to do something."

"Whatever did you have in mind?"

"I want to turn up the fire on the guy."

Calleigh arched an eyebrow. 

"Not exactly what I was thinking but if you have a better idea I'm all yours." Laughing he continued, "Ok I would like you to just ignore everyone but me, I don't want you to even look at anyone else."

"That shouldn't be too hard," she said coyly, "why? Not that I need a reason."

Horatio said nothing for the eternity of a heartbeat. "You know what our profile suggests, if your attention is solely on me that will make whoever might be watching angry. He'll want you to notice him and that will keep his attention on us."

"What if he doesn't notice me?"

Horatio glanced around. "Sweetheart there isn't a man in this place who'll be able to keep his eyes off you. That's what's going to make this guy mad, the most beautiful woman in the room and you're going to be with me."

"You're sweet." Her cheeks crimsoned like a peach in the sun as she looked down.

"If I was any other man here that would really piss me off."

XXXXXXXX

The back beat pulsed in time with the blood surging within him. Cloaked in a suit the deepest shade of chocolate Anton surveyed the room before him. His brown-black eyes missing nothing. Tonight he told himself it had to be tonight, anticipation building, seeping through every part of him. In some diabolic way he knew she would come tonight.

XXXXXXXX

After dinner Horatio led Calleigh upstairs to the club. She gave out an almost audible gasp as he placed a warm, solid hand at the small of her back. That one touch, the meaning it seemed to convey, this woman is mine, ignited a fire that shot up her spine engulfing her and blocking out any other thought.

The music was not as loud as Horatio had expected, just right for dancing but not so loud it overpowered conversation. Then he understood why, directional speakers focused much of the sound onto the dance floor while smaller wall speakers served the rest of club. Scanning the room he made his way forward, leading Calleigh through the tangle of patrons. A bright techno pop song began to build, swirling over the dance floor. Over the song the DJ's voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to open music night at Timeless."

"You ready?" Horatio asked, enfolding her hand in his.

"Absolutely." Calleigh gave his hand a reassuring squeeze knowing he had really been asking if she wanted to call it off. She was determined that if nothing else she'd get to dance with him at least once.

"Ok." He nodded, "Calleigh, will you dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The moment they reached the edge of the floor any remaining hesitation on his part vanished as he took her into his arms, confidently gliding her across the floor in a variation of an east cost swing. Never before had she been in the hands of such an expert dancer. His timing, unlike most of the men she'd ever danced with was perfect, as if the music flowed through him. He was obviously perfectly confident in leading, something most people had trouble with. She didn't even have to think all she had to do was follow.

Calleigh watched his eyes; he never took them off her as he twirled her fluidly, never out of step. She glanced down at their feet.

"Look at me Beautiful, not your feet," he said almost breathlessly.

She turned her eyes back to him, only to lose sight of him as he turned her again. He brought her arm behind his head at the end of the spin letting go of her hand to let her fingers slide down his shoulder before claiming her hand again.

Anton noticed her almost immediately; some abomination of a sixth sense drew his attention to her. A look like acid dripped from his eyes when he noticed the man she was with. His lip curled with his inner rage as he watched the tall redhead lead her to the dance floor. Fury like a monster bubbled slowly from his stomach and threatened to choke his breathing. This was the one he had waited for all this long time, now he knew why none of the others had ever satisfied. This night would be his magnum opus.

After the second dance Calleigh pulled him back to a table. "My God Horatio I had no idea you were such an incredible dancer."

He chuckled, "you're pretty amazing yourself." This time he didn't resist the urge to tuck the stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

They never took their eyes off each other when the waitress came up to take their drink order, nor when she came back with two club sodas.

Anton circled the room like a bird of prey passing through and around the other people like a vapor of smoke. Eyes never straying from his quarry, watching her every move, every nuance of her being. He wanted her to turn and notice him, like the prey sensing the wolf that stalks her. He willed her to turn and look at him, but she refused to look at anyone other than the man opposite her. It was unfathomable that she should ignore him.

"How 'bout another dance, Handsome?"

"Finish your drink first, Beautiful" He motioned the waitress back and deposited the empties on her tray. Then with an arm possessively draped across her waist, led her back to the dance floor. He paused a moment, appearing to watch the other dancers. Standing just behind her with his arms around her waist, moving slightly to the beat. "How about a little salsa dancing?" He breathed in her ear. "Don't think, don't look at anything but me and most importantly, don't move unless you feel it." His warm breath on her neck sent fresh shivers down her spine.

The hypnotic Latin beat crawled into Calleigh's skin as she moved in perfect unison to Horatio. She couldn't exactly identify the dance he was leading her on, some mixture of salsa and maybe swing or jive. It didn't matter as her world shrunk to pure feeling of this man's hands on her body. Moving Calleigh around the floor Horatio was surprised at how easily they had slipped into the role of a couple. Well he wasn't surprised at his own attitude, how often had he thought about being with Calleigh like this. Maybe the wine had let down some of his inhibitions, yesterday he would never have had the balls to say most of the things he'd said tonight but somehow it was so easy.

The next song began, this time the obligatory slow dance. Horatio pulled her closer to him, at any other time he might have scurried off the dance floor but then this wasn't any ordinary time. They swayed in time to the music wafting over them. Suddenly all thought of the part they were supposed to be playing was lost to him. The events that led them to this moment in each other's arms washed away and they were left with only the truth of the matter. They were nothing more than a man and a woman alone in a crowd on a dance floor, two people lost in the moment. Tentatively reaching through the mist for the other.

Horatio's heartbeat was pounding in his ears. Looking into the endless depths of her eyes he felt his entire being laid open to her gaze, as they slowly glided in time with the haunting melody. His mouth suddenly went dry, he knew there was some purpose to them being here like this but all he could register was the feel of this angel in his arms. His lips tentatively brushed her forehead, before he searched her eyes once again seeking reassurance, as always he found everything he needed in her eyes. Unable to resist the pull he bent his head and oh so slowly kissed her, first at the corner of her mouth then his lips, feather soft captured hers. At that small touch he was suddenly drunk with the feel of her, without conscious thought the kiss deepened with barely controlled desire. The need for oxygen was all but forgotten, overridden by a much more powerful need.

Calleigh returned his kiss with equal passion. At long last she knew what his lips felt like against hers and that feeling surpassed even her most vivid fantasies. He brought one hand up and buried it into her soft hair as her own hands slid from his shoulders down his chest. The feel of her soft touch inflamed his skin making the hair on his chest jump to attention and other portions of his anatomy quiver.

Still Anton watched them, never leaving the shadows but his malevolent gaze inexorably following their movements across the floor. Smoke released from tiny jets in the floor blurred their silhouette but it could not shield their kisses from his angry stare. He seethed inwardly completely focused on the couple, watching their intimate embrace. Every kiss they shared was a stinging slap to his face; he felt every caress as if they were so many cuts from a burning razor.

She was toying with him; he understood that now. She knew he was there in the in the shadows but she refused to acknowledge him as her divine destiny. Shortsighted females could never fathom the deeper dimensions rippling just below the surface. As she wished it, ultimately her childish games would change nothing, she like all the others would eventually enter into his world and his fire would consume her just as it had all the others. Till that moment came he would allow her this adulterous diversion but at the appointed time he would be there to claim his rightful property from the usurper.

Too focused on the sensations of the moment, neither Horatio nor Calleigh noticed that the second song had ended and another, much faster one was starting. When the sound finally made the remote journey to his brain it was still some moments before comprehension dawned on Horatio. With an almost painful effort he tore his lips from hers and released her from his embrace. Grateful for the so-called mood lighting she started to hide her face against his chest. Looking down he brought two long fingers to caress her cheek. 

"Hey Beautiful, you're not ashamed to be seen with me already are you?" Deep red spots flared on her cheeks as she noticed several heads turned in their direction. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her back into his arms and murmured against her hair, "I'm sorry Sweetheart I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry."

Something near her heart quivered at his words, she breathed in his scent and reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "My Mama didn't raise a fool, I'd never be ashamed to be seen with you anywhere."

Laughing he led her back to their table but still he did not release her hand.

"You're gonna have to let me go for a few minutes at least." When he didn't respond she continued. "I'll be right back, Handsome." She picked up her tiny black evening bag as he nodded, finally understanding.

"Yeah sure." He said rising to his feet with her.

She squeezed his hand. "It's ok Horatio I'll be fine." She started to move away from their table but his voice caused her to turn back to him.

"Calleigh…"

"Yes?"

"I'll um.. I'll be right here." The words sounded idiotic even to him. But she didn't seem to care; she bathed him in the warm light of another smile before heading away. All it took was a few steps for the semi-darkness to claim her and half of those few steps for him to miss her.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio led Calleigh through the door where the parking attendant asked if they'd like their car brought up. Still looking at Calleigh Horatio answered, "I think we're going to take a walk." He took her hand entwining his long fingers with hers. They crossed the street heading for the beach. 

As they exited the building Frank Tripp told his team to look sharp. "Let's keep our eyes open we don't want to move too quick and scare this creep off."

Even as the darkness swallowed Horatio and Calleigh Frank's team suddenly became engulfed by drenched patrons pouring out of the club as if a dam had burst. Frank couldn't move for the press of bodies all around. He managed to grab one of the employees. "What the hell happened?" Frank bellowed.

"I don't know! She shrieked, "The sprinklers just went off!"

Frank barked over his two-way, "Has anybody got a visual on our subjects?" All was confusion and crowds none of his people could see anything and they were desperately trying to break out of the throng.

XXXXXXXX

Anton watched them exit the club from the shadows, waves of anticipation surged through him. He made his way down to the back door. Turning back his instincts told him he was now being watched. He scanned the room looking for some sign. No one seemed to be looking in his direction, he had been very cautious about avoiding detection. He could not allow his excitement to cloud his judgement, not when he was so close to his goal. As he slipped out the door he pulled the lever activating the sprinklers, knowing that there would be little chance for detection in the chaos.

Turning down a side street away from the club he made his way to the waterfront. He scanned the area, he had no way of knowing which way the object of his desire had gone. Anger bubbling afresh within him, those few seconds of hesitation in the club may have cost him his quarry. No, she was near he could almost taste it. There below him a shadow moved, there was someone on the beach. Noiseless as snake he ventured closer, staying in the shadows.

XXXXXXXX

The moon slipped behind a cloud as Horatio and Calleigh walked across the smooth sand, the surf pounding the ground just beyond. Her shoes dangling from one hand, her other in Horatio's. Cool breezes washed over them, Calleigh shivered slightly. 

"Are you cold Sweetheart?" Horatio asked even as he was already slipping his coat from his shoulders and wrapping it around hers.

"Maybe a little, I can't believe it's this cool out."

"Come on let's try to get out of the wind." Leading her back up the beach to one of the picnic tables. Wiping some of the sand away with his handkerchief he sat on the table and pulled her up to sit between his long legs. She leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Horatio's head turned back towards the street.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something."

Now Calleigh scanned in all directions, she had long ago learned to trust Horatio's instincts almost more than her own. Seeing nothing Horatio turned his attention back to the angel in his arms.

"This feels nice," his thoughts coming from her mouth.

Horatio chuckled, "It feels very nice. Are you still cold?"

"No not anymore."

Horatio pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing her in like a drowning man. When he sat them down he had every intention to merely sit and hold her. Their instructions had been to play the part of a couple making out on the beach and let the back up watch for the suspect. Easy enough to say but Horatio was not about to let his guard down and trust Calleigh's safety to anyone else. Making out with her would be a distraction in the extreme. In the face of such a distraction a bomb could go off and he doubted he would even notice.

Calleigh, feeling bolder now reached a hand up to caress the side of his face. At the touch of her hand all his good intentions dissolved. His own hand found its way to her cheek of its own accord as his head dipped and his lips captured hers. His kiss was sweet and slow, savoring the texture of her velvet lips. Very softly his tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip before starting to kiss his way back to her cheek. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, and dragged his mouth back down to hers, deepening the kiss. His tongue entered, sliding erotically into her mouth, hot and probing, enticing hers to dance seductively around it. Calleigh wondered for a second how he got so good at this, before all higher thought ceased. Fluidly he eased her onto his lap giving himself better access to the lips that were intoxicating him. 

Without a sound Anton swooped out of the darkness grabbing the usurper, forcing his head back and pressing a straight razor to his jugular.

"Make a sound, move the slightest hairsbreadth and you will watch as he dies." As if to emphasize his point he moved the razor just below his adam's apple pressing it in just enough to draw a line of blood. Reaching under his coat Anton retrieved a mini police baton and brought it savagely down on the back of the usurper's head. When he collapsed on the table Anton flipped him on his back zip-tying his hands then his feet, all the while the razor never strayed from his neck nor Anton's eye from his harlot.

If there had been more warning Calleigh would have pulled the .380 Heckler & Koch pistol she knew Horatio was wearing in the holster beneath the cuff of his trouser leg. But while Horatio's life hung by less than a hair she didn't dare make a move She knew their attacker's full attention would turn to her any second, her heart raced. Where the hell were Frank and his team? How had this monster gotten them out of the way? She refused to even consider the possibility that she might soon suffer the same fate of the other female victims. As soon as she could be reasonably confident of Horatio's safety she knew she had to put this maniac down.

Anton secured the usurper and once he finished with her; the man would pay very dearly and very slowly. Lashing out with the speed of a striking viper he caught hold of the harlot and dragged her off giving her no time to get to her feet. She tried to struggle out of his grasp and he viciously connected with a blow to her jaw that caused her ears to ring and her mouth to fill with blood. She felt herself sliding, nearly falling down but she forced herself to struggle to her feet. This bastard was not going to get her without a fight.

XXXXXXXX 

Frank finally broke through the scurrying club goers, shouting orders to the teams telling them to spread out. "We've got three possible places to check. Rodriguez and Baker you come with me the rest of you fan out to the other sites. Come on find them NOW!" No one stopped to ask questions they all knew what was at stake every second wasted could mean an officer's life. 

Frank and his partners thundered down to the beach looking frantically in each direction. Frank's mind screaming 'I got them into this, please God if you're listening let us find them in time.' "Shit! See anything?"

"No wait. What is that!?"

Frank looked in the direction that Rodriguez was pointing, his eyes straining to see. The three of them took off running toward the picnic tables, toward what looked like some kind of figure in the sand. As they got closer Frank's heart jumped into his throat he could clearly see a flash of red in the dim light of the moon. "Oh God where's Calleigh," he croaked. Baker was already shouting over the two-way calling for paramedics. Frank yelled at Baker to stay with Horatio as he and Rodriguez didn't slow for a second looking frantically for any sign of Calleigh. He had to find her; he didn't want to think about what Horatio would do if anything happened to her. If they didn't find her alive he might save Horatio the trouble. 

Rodriguez put out an arm stopping the detective, he had seen movement in the darkness ahead of them. They took off running again; as they were approaching the beach cabanas they could see one of the other teams coming towards them. Shouts could now be heard over the pounding of blood in Frank's ears. All of them skidded to a stop, each ready to pummel their suspect.

"Calleigh!" Frank yelled. He blinked as his brain tried to interpret what his eyes were seeing. When it finally registered he was struck motionless, gaping at the figures on the ground at his feet. Calleigh was kneeling on a man's back holding a spike heel to his temple and what looked to be a straight razor to his throat. She looked over her shoulder at the group of dumbstruck officers. Rodriguez had lost control of his jaw, it was hanging open like the door of a barn.

"You boys waiting for an invitation?" She asked in a mixture of mirth and irritation.

Frank elbowed Rodriguez in the ribs and he sprang into action. Frank helped Calleigh up as the other officers roughly cuffed the suspect and dragged him to his feet. Frank could hear one of them reciting Miranda rights, he started to lead Calleigh away but she turned back and stopped to pick up a dark garment on the sand. The suspect was spitting obscenities at the officers trying to drag him away. "Hey get that piece of shit outta my sight," growled Frank. "Come on Calleigh."

She tried to run back toward the tables, stumbling in the loose sand. "Horatio! Frank is he ok!?"

"I don't know I left Baker with him but I don't see anyone at the tables. The paramedics must've gotten him already."

Calleigh tried to move faster but her legs were protesting painfully.

They turned towards the lights and came up to the street that was now ablaze with fire trucks and teeming with spectators. Frank called to the uniforms telling them to get the people back. Calleigh left Frank and pushed her way through the crowd mentally cursing them for keeping her from getting to Horatio. She could see the ambulance lights now, and in two more steps saw the doors were wide open but she couldn't see inside. Just then a firefighter reached out and stopped her in her tracks. "Ma'am you can't be here you're going to have to get behind the tape." 

Fire flashed from her eyes. "I'm CSI Duquesne, I'm looking for my L.T. now if you don't want to end up like the last guy who put a hand on me I suggest you get out of my way." His jaw dropped almost as fast as his hands. He heard her mutter "jackass," as she pushed past him.

Now she could hear Horatio's voice rising over the din. "Just give me the gauze and let me go find my partner!"

"Lieutenant you're bleeding let me patch you up first."

Horatio cut him off "Son if you don't get out of my way you're going to have bigger problems."

Calleigh ran towards the ambulance but stumbled to a halt as she caught sight of him. The paramedic was holding a large gauze pad to his neck that already looked like it was soaked through. The moment she came into his view she saw him physically change, the fury seemed to drop instantly. He closed his eyes for a second and she saw his lips whisper 'thank God.' Calleigh couldn't seem to walk the last few feet between them, she felt her eyes fill with hot tears.

Horatio looked back at the paramedic who had by now noticed her approach. "Can you please give us a minute?" His tone had dropped to a polite whisper. The young man said nothing; he just walked away in search of a more cooperative patient, like a charging elephant.

Horatio got up off the bumper and enveloped her in his arms, rubbing her back, murmuring softly to her. When finally he pulled back he looked down at her face, his own eyes watered seeing at last the abrasion and the blood that had crusted on her chin.

"Sweetheart come here." He helped her up into the back of the ambulance and sat her on the bench while he squatted down in front of her. He grabbed the gauze and antiseptic that the paramedic had been trying to use on him. He could've tried to get the young man back to take care of her but for whatever reason he was determined that no other hands but his would tend to her injuries.

"This might sting." When she flinched slightly he blew a slow cool breath to soothe her. "I'm sorry Sweetheart." He finished cleaning the abrasion and was about to reach for another gauze pad and some tape to cover it but Calleigh pulled him into another hug.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh I should have done more to protect you."

Calleigh leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "No, no more guilt. If you had done something he would've killed you, and I don't think I could've lived with that. If either of us had done anything differently it might have ended much worse. I'm just glad we're both ok."

Horatio looked down hating himself for what he so badly wanted to ask her, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer. "Calleigh Sweetheart, did he… did he hurt you anywhere else." That was as close as he could get to the question.

"No Horatio, he didn't and I think he now has a very profound respect for a woman with high heels."

Horatio couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat envisioning all the ways his tough-as-nails bullet girl could maim a man two

times her size with her shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank had his men secure the scene, found Baker and got an update on Horatio's condition. Baker told him that the Paramedics brought him to the ambulance and he was sitting up when he left. At Horatio's request he had called Dr. Woods who should be on scene shortly. Frank nodded, "Ok finish up here I'm going to check on Calleigh and Horatio."

As Frank walked past the fire trucks that were preparing to leave one of the firemen stopped him. "Hey Detective someone should tell that CSI Lieutenant to keep his people in line." Frank rounded on the guy. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Some chick nearly tore my head off for trying to get her to a safe area, said she was a CSI. Told me in so many words she'd kick my ass if I didn't get out of her way."

"Hey brain donor, for your information, that 'chick' as you call her, is a police officer and she personally kicked a perp's ass down on the beach. And if you'd like me to arrange it I can get her back here and I'll bet a grand right now that she'll kick your ass too."

For the second time tonight the firefighter found himself shoved aside, and as the Detective walked away he swore the man called him a jackass.

As Frank neared the ambulance he was stopped again, this time by one of the paramedics, oh well maybe the kid could give him an update. "Detective someone needs to talk to Lt. Caine."

"What now, did he piss in your Wheaties too?"

"I was just trying to help him and he nearly took my head off."

"Let me guess, he wanted to go find his partner and you got in his way. Let me tell you something, because of him and his partner a serial rapist and murderer is now behind bars. So both you and the fire department can unknot your shorts. Now get outta my way."

Frank looked in the back of the ambulance but when he saw Horatio and Calleigh were wrapped around each other he turned around and eased to the other side of the door. He looked down at his hands, then at the few people behind the tape. When he saw Alexx cross the tape he ventured to look back into the ambulance. He shook his head and turned back towards Alexx and cleared his throat.

Horatio moved his head to the door but did not release Calleigh. "Yeah Frank what is it?"

"Alexx is headed this way. Correction, Alexx is here." He helped her up into the ambulance.

"Don't stop on my account Sugar," she started to say but stopped when she saw the blood. "On second thought let me do my thing and you can get back to whatever you were doing."

Horatio sat back on the gurney and slid out of the way. "Ok Calleigh first."

Calleigh started to protest. "Horatio it's just a scrape and you've already taken care of me. You're still bleeding."

He shook his head, "Sweetheart, I want to make sure you're all right first."

Alexx started to cover the abrasion on Calleigh's jaw. "You know in the time it takes for you to argue about it I could've been done." 

She turned to Horatio. "You're next Sugar lay down that will make it easier." She cleaned his wound examining it at the same time. "You're in luck it doesn't look deep I think it'll be fine if I tape it." She poked through one of the overhead bins and came out with a pack of Steri-Strips and carefully taped the wound closed. "Ok that should do it, keep it clean and let me know if it starts getting infected. She turned to Calleigh, "that goes for you too honey. I don't suppose either of you are going to let them take you to the ER?" Both shook their heads in unison.

Horatio got up and jumped down out of the ambulance and turned to help Alexx out. After her Calleigh made to hop down by herself but at a look from Horatio she put her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her out and set her down lightly on the pavement. "Thank you coming out Alexx."

Alexx stopped him, "Uh uh Baby, if you hadn't called me you would have had all kinds of trouble."

He and Calleigh both smiled. "Goodnight Alexx get home safe."

Alexx hugged them both them then walked off to her car.

Horatio let out a tired sigh, "you ready to get out of here?"

"We should let Frank know we're leaving he's over there."

Seeing the paramedic that he had yelled at earlier Horatio hesitated a moment. "Would you tell Frank? There's something I need to do, then I'll take you home." He walked to the paramedic who was talking to his partner. "Excuse me please." Looking at the young man's nametag cleared his throat. "Mr. Daniels I feel I owe you an explanation. I know you were only trying to help me. But from my point of view everything else was secondary to my partner's safety. I apologize for yelling at you."

These CSI people were a different lot but Daniels had to admire an officer for putting his partner's wellbeing ahead of his own. Also for being man enough to apologize when he didn't have to. Daniels reached out to shake his hand "That's ok Sir, I probably would've done the same if it was my partner."

"Thank you for your help Mr. Daniels. Take care of yourself." Horatio walked back to where Calleigh and Frank were waiting for him.

"Horatio, listen I'm sorry…"

"No worries Frank we're both ok, the suspect's in custody and he will never hurt anyone else again."

"But Frank, you owe me big time starting with a new pair of shoes I pulled a strap on one of them." Said Calleigh, giving him a smart ass look.

"Hey if that's all I'm getting off easy. I'll see you both on Monday we'll write up the report then."

"Good night Frank." Calleigh called as she and Horatio walked back to his car.

They drove back to her place in a comfortable silence and he walked with her inside. She pulled him by the hand to sit with her on the couch. He leaned back against the cushions and draped his arm across her shoulders. Though there was no longer any need to play the part neither felt any desire to let the closeness end. Calleigh slid ever closer and leaned her head against him. Horatio's fingers caressed her arm drawing lazy patterns before bringing it to her cheek and kissing the side of her hairline.

"Well I should probably go, let you get some sleep." Despite his words, he made no move to leave.

She shook her head. "I'm ok."

"You sure? I know you're a morning person, you must be tired."

"Not yet, how about you?"

He smiled into her hair. "Insomniac remember?"

She did remember, she worried about his inability to sleep but once again she did not voice those worries.

After long minutes of arguing with himself, he leaned forward sliding his hand down her arm taking her hand. He stood and with her hand still in his he walked to the door.

"Maniac aside I had a nice time tonight."

"Just nice?" He asked with mischief in his voice.

"Ok you got me, I had a wonderful time."

He stood leaning on the door frame, looking at her for a long moment, again there were so many things he wanted to say. He all but tripped over his words. "I'm glad you had a good time." Finally unable to articulate anything else he leaned in, wrapping one arm around her slender frame once again resting his chin on the top of her head and plunging the other hand through the sea of her hair at the side of her neck.

"You sure you don't want to stay for some coffee?" her words buzzing against his chest.

"Thank you but I should go and let you get some rest." Bringing his hand up to the side of her face he kissed her slowly on the cheek, prudence winning out over the ardent desire for just one more taste of her lips. Better to end it like this.

"See you later then?" It was a stall tactic she knew and a feeble one at best.

"It's Saturday, no work till Monday

At the reminder she finally pulled back from him, it was better this way, the ball was over now it was time to go back to real life.

Horatio didn't miss the cloud that swept across her eyes.

"Good night Calleigh."

"Good night Horatio."

He opened the door and she watched him walk down the path till the darkness swallowed him. She closed and bolted her door and swiped impatiently at the tear that threatened to fall, mentally chastising her folly. 'Come on Cinderella it was a nice dream while it lasted.'

Horatio watched her windows for a long minute trying to still the feelings within him. He started driving away not knowing where he was headed, knowing there would be no sleep for him so it would be pointless to go home. Unable to bear the thought of going to an empty house he opted instead to drive around until he could figure out what to do. Suddenly ashamed at his feet of clay, thinking that if he was half a man he would tell her how he felt. Wondering if it would be better to just get it out and done with, but at the same time too afraid of the consequences if she didn't feel the same. But he reasoned she must feel something more than friendship. How else could she kiss him like that if she didn't want something more, if she didn't want him as much as he wanted her? He vaguely wondered if she woke up with his name on her lips. He took a shuddering breath at the possibility that like himself, she might also be having vivid dreams, dreams about him. Desperate to derail the runaway express train of his thoughts he absently turned on the radio.

Sometimes the memory of a dream made it nearly impossible to be in the same room with her. He couldn't count the number of mornings he'd endured ice cold showers just to be able to function on the job. More and more the strain was almost too much, he was so tired of trying to fight the pull. But every time, just when he'd made up his mind to throw caution to the winds he would remember two very uncomfortable facts, one was that although she had gone back to the ballistics lab he was still her boss, and two was that he was forty-six years old. These two points had always had the power to keep her off-limits, right up until that first kiss. Then he finally noticed where his thoughts and the car had taken him, to his all too familiar spot on the beach.

Calleigh had changed her clothes and settled in for an old stand-by she often used when thoughts of Horatio robbed her of sleep. She determined to clean her kitchen within an inch of its life until exhaustion would mercifully take over. She hoped it wouldn't take long knowing all the while that it would be sometime before she would be able to sleep, now that she had the reality of his kisses seared in her memory. She could foresee many sweat-drenched nights in her future. If the unknown could fuel the dreams she'd been having for the last few years she could only imagine what the memory of his kisses would do.

More importantly how was she going to be able to resist her own desire for more of him now that she'd had a taste? This was going to be much more painful than she had expected; she had been crazy to let him pose as her date. Knowing full well that she was attracted to him, she should have insisted that Tripp assign someone else. Yes Horatio would have been confused by her refusal, possibly her rejection might have hurt or even angered him. But for her own self-preservation that's exactly what she should have done, now she was left on the ragged edge of control and she didn't think she could go back to pretending.

Furiously scrubbing at a non-existent stain in her sink while she tried to come up with some kind of plan. Laughing at the absurd futility of the whole situation, she threw the sponge down. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch as her thoughts passed behind her eyes like shadows. One thing she was becoming painfully aware of was that she could no longer deny her feelings for Horatio. Calleigh found her thoughts violently interrupted by the doorbell. It took her a minute to determine what the source of the sound was.

Irritated by the harsh sound shattering the silence she vaguely considered not answering it in hopes that whoever it was would go away. She thought the better of it after it rang again, mumbling under her breath as she got up to answer it.

"Whoever the hell ya are you better have a damn good reason for annoying a cop at one in the morning."

Looking through the peephole she was startled to see Horatio once again on her doorstep. He looked more nervous than she had ever seen him. She opened the door, "Horatio did you change your mind about the coffee?"

His lips trembled in an insecure smile but said nothing. When he made no move to enter she reached out to him cautiously, as if he were a high bred stallion she didn't want to spook. "Come in Horatio," was all she said.

Without another word he followed her into the living room and levered his tall frame into the chair while she perched on the edge of the couch. Not knowing how to begin his eyes wandered the room looking everywhere except her face.

"Horatio?" She reached cautiously out to him. "What's wrong?"

His head snapped towards her as if her words had physically forced him to look at her. "Calleigh I've been a coward…"

"Horatio I know that's not true. You…"

"Please just let me get this out."

"Ok."

"I thought I knew what I was going to say." He looked down at his hands a moment before taking a breath. "I'm so tired Calleigh, tired of fighting."

"Who are you fighting?"

"Myself, the world I don't even know anymore. I don't know how things got so complicated. I came back tonight because I just had to see you again."

"Horatio, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you what I should've told you a long time ago. I…"

Intently searching his eyes for the meaning of his words, she could tell he was holding back. But for once she couldn't read his thoughts. "You know I care for you. You're the closest friend I've ever had." She knew the moment the words were out they were the wrong thing to say.

Doubt surged over him at these words instantly the walls came back up as he rose to leave. "I'm sorry Calleigh I shouldn't have come back. I'll see you at work."

Calleigh felt an almost physical shove, as his emotional barriers slammed shut. He got to the door before she could stop him; she slipped under his arm blocking his escape. Still his eyes refused to meet hers. 

"Horatio please don't go, please talk to me." She waited, holding her breath. When he neither spoke nor looked at her she continued, prodding gently. "Please Horatio don't you trust me?" His eyes finally darted to hers, wordlessly answering her question. "I know you think I can read your mind and maybe sometimes I can;

but right now I can't. Whatever's on your mind I want to understand but I need you to help me." 

He suddenly turned, walking away from her, his hands resting on his hips looking anything but calm. She could feel frustration coming off him in waves. He whipped around fixing her with an intense gaze that pinned her where she stood. "Ok I'll be as clear as I can. I have been both a coward and a fool for five years, like I said I should have told you. I didn't because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She whispered.

He looked down trying desperately to put his feelings into words; this wasn't how he wanted to tell her. "I'm forty-six years old Calleigh, next to you I'm an old man. No one knows better than you that I'm damaged goods."

In two smooth steps Calleigh closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his arm. "Horatio please look at me. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are the finest man I've ever known."

"Calleigh I'm so tired of fighting what I feel for you. I wanted to tell you a thousand times but I was afraid you couldn't possibly feel the same way. I'll take whatever you're willing to give, even if friendship is all you can give me. But my heart and soul have been yours for a long time." His chest was heaving from the exertion of

finally speaking the words he'd kept locked away for so long. Again he ducked his head embarrassed because he was sure it hadn't come out right.

"Horatio I don't understand, if you had feelings for me all this time then why didn't you ever say something? Why did you…" She couldn't finish her sentence, she wanted to ask him why he'd gotten involved with other women if he harbored feelings for her all that time. Instead she now turned away from him, knowing that he could ask the very same of her.

Wordlessly he came up behind her and lightly placed his hands on her arms. "I know Calleigh, what you can't bring yourself to ask. You want to know why I dated other women if I cared for you. I'm not going to give you excuses. All I can say is that I was sure you felt nothing but friendship for me, and that it would be wrong because I'm your boss. I knew I could never have you so I tried to get on with my life. I was tired of being alone. I thought if I started seeing someone that my feelings for you would fade. I was wrong, I… I burn for you."

Calleigh finally turned to face him. "How could you think I wouldn't feel the same about you?" Only when she said this did he risk looking into her eyes. "You're not the only one who tried to move on." She expected him to comment, when he didn't she continued.

"None of the guys I dated ever stood a chance. I knew that inside I was comparing every man I met to you, there was no way they could measure up."

"Calleigh I'm not…"

She shushed him with her fingers caressing his lips. "I know you're not perfect Horatio but you have to understand you're not like most men. You treat me like an equal, you never try to dominate. I think what has always scared me the most about a relationship was losing myself and my freedom in another person. Somehow I knew that wouldn't happen with you. I wanted you that's why it never worked out with anyone else. But I didn't think you wanted me so I never pushed. I felt attracted to you from the moment we met, over the years I came to respect you more than anyone else and somewhere in all that I fell in love with you and I have wanted you every moment since."

She didn't get another word out before Horatio pulled her into his arms, clinging to her as if she were his only lifeline. "Calleigh," he whispered. "I've wasted so much time. He pulled back searching for any signs of doubt, as he always did he found everything he needed in her eyes. "Are you sure Beautiful? You say yes and there won't be any getting rid of me."

"I've never been more sure Handsome." She snuggled back into his chest, running her hands across his back luxuriating in the feel of his body, the faint scent of his cologne. His fingers lightly caressed her jaw and brought her face up to look at his again. "I love you Calleigh, I have for so long I can't remember a time when I didn't." He closed the distance between their lips, losing himself once again in the absolute ecstasy of her lips. Mindful of her tender jaw he kept his kiss light, she however had no such qualms, darting her tongue between his lips requesting entry which he gave to her fully. Pulling her impossibly closer he kissed her deeply slanting his mouth more completely over hers.

When finally his oxygen deprived brain screamed for relief only then did he break the kiss and lean back to look into her eyes. He saw nothing but pure love, the kind he'd waited so long for.

"So I guess it's safe to assume you meant the things you said tonight?" She asked jokingly 

"I meant every word I said tonight and a lot more I didn't say."

He started to move back towards the door once again taking her by the hand bringing her with him.

"You don't have to leave."

"Thank you but I really should go."

"You can stay if you want, I trust you."

"Oh Sweetheart I know you do but I don't trust myself. I should go while I can still remember that I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

She said nothing; she didn't know whether to feel disappointed or flattered. Horatio leaned back against the wall pulling her back into his arms.

"Please Beautiful, don't misunderstand me, there is nothing in the world I would rather do than stay with you tonight, to give you anything you want. Let me put it this way. I had a wonderful time tonight, right up to the point where we were interrupted by a murderer. I want a chance to do it all again I don't want our memories of our first time together to be clouded by the case." 

"You're right Handsome, I don't want that either."

"Ok so how about I take you out tomorrow night or tonight seeing that it's already Saturday."

"If it's alright with you I'm not sure I'll be ready to go out. I might be two shades of purple in a few hours."

He nodded a pang of guilt washed over him. "Do you think you might feel up to letting me make you dinner at my place?"

"That sounds nice."

"Hey just in case you've forgotten, you are the most beautiful woman it has ever been my good fortune to lay eyes on. And you want to know something else?"

"What's that?"

"You Beautiful, are last thing I think about at night and the first thing I picture in the morning. I can't wait to make that a reality. So think about that every time you go to bed without me because you can be certain that I am thinking of you."

He walked the few steps to the door and she let him open it without stopping him. 

"Goodnight Handsome."

"Goodnight Beautiful." This time he didn't stop himself from giving her one more kiss.

XXXXXXXX

An upbeat piano melody came drifting from the stereo into the dining room. Horatio got up from his chair and taking Calleigh's hand he whispered, "May I have this dance?" He led her into the darkened living room illuminated only by the candles in the fireplace. Once again he led her through an east-coast swing. Their movements even more in synch than ever before. Spinning her and bringing her to him, her back to his front. Dropping his hands to her hips and pulling them closer. Holding each other, swaying their hips to the music, their tongues now dancing the steps their feet had abandoned.

End


End file.
